1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a corresponding method for notifying the occurrence of an event in an application.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In such a mobile terminal, when an event, for example, a call incoming event, a message incoming event, or an update event is sensed in at least one application, the occurrence of the event can be notified through an idle screen and the like before a relevant application is executed. However, there is a limit to information associated with the event that can be displayed on the idle screen and the like without executing the relevant application. Particularly, because the mobile terminal displays minimum information about the unchecked event, for example, only the number of events that have occurred on the idle screen and the like are displayed. If the events occurred a long time ago, the relevant application has to be executed to check the information associated with the event.